


Secrets

by oakven_readream



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakven_readream/pseuds/oakven_readream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is behaving strange lately. What is he trying to hide from his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a FanFiction. I do NOT own Gakuen Heaven and I don´t make any money with this story.
> 
> Note:  
> This is the first story I have been writing. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or ‘German-like-sentence-structure’, but English is not my native language.

Thursday (04.09)

Summer holidays were almost over and the school building seemed ridiculously empty with so many students absent. Not wishing to visit any of his divorced parents, Omi had decided to stay at the academy. Kaoru had chosen to stay, too, arguing that some work for the treasury might come up that Omi wasn´t capable of handling alone. In reality there was hardly anything to do for them during the holidays and Omi knew Kaoru just stayed because of him, but didn´t want to admit it.

*

It was around noon now and the two had just received their meals from the counter of the cafeteria. Kaoru turned to look for a free table when he heard a cheerful voice calling out their names.

“Saionji-san, Shichijou-san!”

Keita waved to them from his table next to the window.

“You can sit at my table if you want. I´m feeling a little lonely here to be honest.”

“Keita-kun,” Omi greeted with a smile, “why did you come back from vacation so early?”

Most of the students wouldn´t return until the last weekend of the holidays.

“O-sama asked me to. I´m going to join the student council after the holidays and he wants me to learn some basics about the work before that. Why didn´t you go home?“

“Well at least someone has to stay here, just in case,” Kaoru said and sat down.

“Huh? But Kazuki is here, too, isn´t he?” Keita asked astonished, obviously not getting the slightly sarcastic tone in Kaoru´s voice. He had just recently been informed about his friend´s position at the school, along with a love confession from the blonde that he had politely, but definitely, declined. He liked Kazuki, but not as much as the blond would want him to, much to his regret.

“Of course,” Omi said, still smiling and took a seat next to Kaoru.

“What´s that next to your plate, Ito-kun?” Kaoru asked.

“ Oh, that,” Kazuki gave it to me when we met before lunch . He showed them the item that turned out to be a small blue teddy bear, a little version of the Kuma-chan that always sat on the chairman´s desk.

“He made it by himself,” Keita added.

“If he has free time he likes to attend the crafts club.”

“That´s really cute,” Omi said. Keita sighed.

“I think he´s still trying to win me back from O-sama.”

“Speaking of which, why is Niwa not eating with you?” Omi asked.

“He should be here every moment. He definitely promised to eat with me earlier.”

“In that case we should hurry to leave again,” Kaoru mumbled, inaudible for Keita, but Omi heard it and smiled amused. 

*

Back in the treasury Kaoru sat down in the comfortable chair at his desk near the window and started to read in an economy book he had bought on a weekend trip to town. The last week he had often gone on day trips with Omi, but two days ago the weather had changed and now it was raining almost the whole day. Omi was sitting in front of his Pc, again regretting that Nakajima had gone home for the holidays. With nothing reasonable to do and no chance of going outside in this weather he had already spent two days of boredom. He didn´t own much books and had declined Kaoru´s offer to borrow one of his as he wasn´t interested in the topics Kaoru read about. He sighed, turned on the Pc and opened the chess game that was pre-assigned on the device. In the past he had played chess with Kaoru, too. But the pink head had always won every game and quickly got bored of playing. After a few rounds of loosing he closed the program and leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling. He surely was out of practice.

*

Kaoru put down his book and reached for the teacup on his table, which Omi had prepared earlier. The cup in hand he let his gaze wander through the room searching for anything interesting. His eyes fixed on the table for a moment and stared blankly as if he was expecting something to suddenly pop out of the wooden surface. Of course, that didn´t happen, but something else caught Kaoru´s eye. His datebook was lying on the table, the page of this week opened. There was a red circle on Sunday. He put down his cup with a clashing sound and rose from his chair.

“I will go to my room,” he informed Omi.

“I just remembered the easy we have been given as homework in biology.”

“Didn´t you already write it?” Omi asked a little puzzled.

“I remember you told me about it one week ago.” There was a short pause until Kaoru answered.

“Maybe I told you about having started. I didn´t really made progress, because I don´t like the topic I have been given.”

“If you say so,” Omi replied and turned his char towards the window after his friend had left the room.

_Strange_ , he thought to himself, _Kaoru never has problems with his homework and I´m pretty sure he told me he was already done. Is he trying to hide something from me?_ For a moment the silver head considered to follow Kaoru, but quickly dismissed the idea. As curious and bored he might be it just didn´t feel right to spy on your best friend and beside of that, Kaoru would certainly notice him in the empty school building.

*

After half an hour of just watching the raindrops running down the window pane Omi decided to go and buy some sweets from the vending machine downstairs in the main hall. When he took the key for the treasury from his desk, he noticed a folder that had slipped under a pile of papers. He pulled it out and scanned the contents. It turned out to be a document he had already searched for. Luckily it was nothing really important and not due until next week. He took the document with him when he left, because it still needed to be checked y the student council.

*

He knocked at the door of the student council and waited. As there was no reply he just entered. The King was sitting at his desk, but he was not alone. Keita was sitting on his lap arms slung around Niwa´s neck and kissing him. Omi discretely looked to the wall and cleared his throat to get their attention. Keita´s head swung round to the door and he hurried to get off of Niwa his face turning red in an instant.

“Shichijou-kun!” Niwa said angrily and grabbed Keita´s hand, who had tried to back away from the king.

“Don´t you know one knocks at the door before he enters?”

“Well, obviously you were too busy to hear me”, Omi responded smiling and placed the documents he had brought on the desk in front of Niwa.

“Please look these through and hand them over to the chairmen till the weekend.”

Actually the deadline wasn´t that urgent, but knowing Niwa´s working habits Omi decided it would be necessary to push him a little if he wanted the papers to be submitted at least some time next week. As expected Niwa wasn´t too pleased.

“Hide can do that when he returns on Saturday.”

“Sure, I understand you are really busy already.” Omi said with a meaningful glance at Keita that made the younger boy avert his eyes to the floor.

“Exactly, so I kindly ask you to leave now.”

“Hai,” Omi said with a smirk and quietly closed the door behind him.

When he turned around and wanted to go back to the treasury he noticed someone leaving a room in the cross corridor. To his surprise it was Kaoru. The pink head didn´t look in his direction and hurried off towards the dorm not noticing him.

_Strange,_ Omi thought,

_what is Kaoru doing in Kazuki´s office?_ It wasn´t unusual that the chairmen needed something from the treasury, but normally Omi was informed, too.

_Maybe they coincidentally met in the corridor_. For a split second the idea of Kaoru cheating on him crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Kazuki was definitely not his type. But nevertheless, it wouldn´t hurt if they spent some more of their free time with similar things Niwa and Keita amused their selves with. He smiled at the thought of Kaoru´s face when he tried to seduce him in broad daylight in the treasury.

*

Strangely, Kaoru didn´t show up again until short before dinner time.

“Have you finished your essay,” Omi asked, when his friend entered the treasury.

“No, I fell asleep on the table,” Kaoru rubbed his neck with one hand.

“Really, such a boring topic,” he complained.

“Well, you still have some time to finish. By the way, what did you talk about with Kazuki?”

Kaoru eyed him puzzled.

“I happened to see you when I delivered something to the student council,” Omi quickly added. He didn´t want to seem like he was spying on Kaoru.

“I see. It was nothing important. Let´s go get something to eat.”When Kaoru turned to open the door Omi noticed some dark spots on the lower part of his pant legs.

“Have you been outside?” he asked. “Your trousers are wet.”

“I went for a walk before I started writing to get a clear head.” Kaoru stepped out into the corridor.

“Not that it helped anything,” he added wryly.

“You shouldn’t be outside in this weather. You will catch a cold,” Omi said worried and followed his friend to the cafeteria.

* 

“Aren´t you staying at my room today?” Omi asked when Kaoru took out the key to his rom. Since they had officially become a couple some weeks ago they had always shared one bed.

“I was thinking about continuing with my easy. I don´t want to disturb you if you are tired.”

“If you say so. But please don´t overdo it.”

“Hai, hai. Oyasumi.”

“Oyasumi.”

 

Friday (05.09)

 

Kaoru yawned and ran a hand through his hair. Omi looked up from his breakfast.

“Did you make progress with your work yesterday?” he asked.

“Yes, I´m finished now.”

“And you look like you have been up all night for that. You really are unbelievable, Kaoru.”

“Don’t be so overprotective. One night without sleep doesn´t kill me.”

“I was thinking we could go into town today but if you rather catch up on sleep that’s ok, too,” Omi suggested.

“No, I´m fine. What would you like to do?”

“Well, we could go to the cinema and afterwards eat in a café.” Kaoru pulled a face.

“I don´t particularly like the movies they show at the cinema,” he said.

“I know, but I really can´t stand another boring day like yesterday. And I want to spend some time with you before the end of the holidays.”

D _on´t wanna risk he later remembers another ‘homework’ and again disappears for the whole day_.

“Please, Kaoru,” he added.

“Alright,” the pink head said and smiled a little.

“I can´t say no if you ask so nicely, can I?” 

*

After lunch they change into their casual clothing and set off to the bus stop. Luckily it had stopped raining, but the sky was still thick with clouds, making it seems like it was about to start pouring again every minute. The wind pulled at Kaoru´s hair and even though he wore a jacket over his light brown pullover he shivered in the cold breeze.

“How can it be that cold,” he complained when they reached the bus stop.

“A week ago it was still warm enough for swimming in the lake.” Omi wrapped his arms around Kaoru´s shoulders and pulled his friend closer until the pink head rested against his chest.

“Mhhm, you´re so warm,” Kaoru mumbled and smiled up to his friend. The soft strands of hair tickling Omi´s neck with the movement.

“I´m glad you´re comfortable now, but please don´t fall asleep now,” he said, only half serious. Even Kaoru wouldn’t sleep while standing.

*

“What movie do you want to see,” Omi asked and handed Kaoru a flyer with the current program. His friend didn´t even bother to look.

“I really don´t care as long as we sit next to each other. Just choose want you want, Omi,” he said and linked arms with the grey head, before they walked over to the counter. Omi eyed him curiously.

“You´re normally not that affectionate in public,” he wondered.

“That´s just because I´m tired,” Kaoru justified.

“It´s ok with me, even if I kiss you right now everyone will think we are just a normal couple.”

“What do you mean with ‘normal’? Because I look like a girl?” Kaoru inquired.

“Not in my eyes,” Omi said hastily. “But, …”

“If you don´t stop talking such nonsense,” Kaoru interrupted, “I will never go to the cinema with you again.” His tone was threatening but his eyes glinted mischievous.

“Sorry,” Omi apologized and ruffled through the silky hair.

“You know I love you the way you are.”

“Omi,” Kaoru protested embarrassed, his cheeks turning slightly red.

*

Omi had selected a Mystery movie, about a haunted house, if Kaoru had got that right. He was fascinated with all this paranormal and esoteric stuff so the choice didn´t really surprise him. The beginning, where the protagonist arrived in a small and misty village, was quite boring. Somehow these sorts of movies were always similar in Kaoru´s opinion. There was never a story about a haunted skyscraper, no, it was always an old, abandoned house. Of course, it wouldn’t be scary otherwise, but still he found it unimaginative. Deciding that there were better ways to spend ones time than watching such a stupid stuff he closed his eyes. As there was a considerable lack of action and therefore also of noise in this movie Kaoru quickly fell asleep. His head tilted sideways until it landed on Omi´s shoulder. The grey head smiled when he felt the increasing weight. He had expected something like that. He gently wrapped an arm around his friend and stroked the salmon colored hair in a slow pace.

 

When the lights in the cinema hall went on again Kaoru woke up.

“Good morning, your highness,” Omi joked.

”Did you sleep well? You have missed the best part.” Kaoru sat up in his seat and massaged his stiff neck.

“I liked this movie much better than the last one, when I was awake,” he said smiling.

“But I´m happy that you enjoyed it.”

*

The café they normally went to when shopping in town on the weekend was closed because of renovation so they had to choose another one. It displeased Kaoru immensely, but Omi insisted to get something to eat before returning to the academy. When they had been assigned a table Kaoru ordered tea and Omi hot chocolate and a huge piece of cake.

“Did you notice how funny he looked at me?” Kaoru asked when the waiter had disappeared after taking their orders.

“You´ve just imagined that, because your still angry we couldn´t go to our usual location”, Omi responded.

A moment later the person in question returned with the food and drinks. He smiled at Kaoru and said:

“You really are a cute couple.” And then, directed at Omi, he added:

“Take good care of your girlfriend. You won´t find someone that beautiful again easily.”

Kaoru was about to give a suitable response but the waiter had already moved over to another table.

“See, I told you he looked funny before. How dare he say something like that,” Kaoru complained.

“Remember me to never visit this café again and don´t give him any tip, Omi,” he advised. Omi wisely chose not to respond and even suppressed his usual smile to not upset Kaoru any further.

 

When they left the café Kaoru was still angry and it didn´t contribute to his mood that it had started to rain again. They stood in silence at the bus stop shielded from the weather by a huge umbrella Omi had taken with him precautionary.

*

“I thought you finished your work,” Omi asked when Kaoru again unlocked the door to his own room this evening.

“I´m sorry, Omi, but I´m really tired today. I will sleep at your place tomorrow, I promise.”

The grey head sighed and entered his room. _There definitely is the need for some more sexual interaction_ , he decided, remembering how he had surprised Niwa and Keita the day before.

 

Saturday (06.09)

 

Along with the last weekend of the holidays most of the students returned to the academy today. It liven the school up noticeable, but also the cafeteria.

“It´s hard getting used to so many people around again,” Kaoru remarked when they returned to the treasury after lunch.

“Maybe, but here we are still alone,” Omi said smirking. He reached behind him to lock the door and then walked towards Kaoru. Gently placing his hands on the slender shoulders he pulled his friend into a deep kiss.

“What are you doing?” Kaoru asked a little breathless when Omi finally released his lips. “We can´t do that here.”

“I locked the door,” Omi said, while kissing down Kaoru´s neck.

“No one will disturb us.” He started to undo the white uniform jacket, first releasing the yellow ribbon over the chest and then opening the zipper. He placed the jacket over his chair knowing Kaoru would complain if he just tossed it to the ground. His own blazer quickly joined the white one and then he dragged Kaoru to the sofa. Kneeling over his friend he captured the pink lips in another kiss. His one hand stroked through the soft hair and cupped the back of Kaoru´s head to lift him up a little. His other hand went down to Kaoru´s waist and pulled his shirt out of the trousers. When he slid his fingers under the soft fabric and moved upwards to the chest he felt Kaoru´s arms wrapped around him the slender fingers clenching into his black vest. He pinched one nipple with his fingers and Kaoru´s body slightly twitched underneath him a sound of pleasure escaping his lips. Just when Omi moved his hands to the other side he heard a knock at the door. First he didn´t react but when the person outside knocked a second time, more urgent now, Kaoru pushed him of off his body.

“Answer the door,” he ordered, his eyes saying: ‘ _See, I told you we couldn’t do that_ ’.

“I´m sorry,” Omi said and hurried to get his jacket. As quietly as possible he turned the key and opened the door, positioning himself in the doorframe to obscure the half undressed Kaoru from view. Outside in the corridor stood Nakajima. He didn´t look too pleased at the sight of Omi but forced himself to stay friendly.

“Shichijou-kun, long time not seen. I wanted to say ‘Hello’ to Kaoru.”

“I´m sorry, but he´s not here,” Omi quickly said with a polite smile. Luckily Nakajima couldn’t look inside the room, being the same height as Omi. It would have been much more difficult with Niwa.

“Alright, doesn´t matter. I will see him at dinner I suppose.” The black haired student adjusted his glasses before he continued.

“Niwa showed me a document you gave him some days ago. I think there is one page missing.”

“That´s highly unlikely,” Omi said, “I´ve checked it two times.”

“Really,” Nakajima´s voice turned from fake friendly to arrogant.

“You aren´t infallible, even if you might think so yourself.”

Omi sighed. Apparently he had no choice but to follow Nakajima to the student council. But chances were Kaoru would not want to continue with what they had started anyway. 

*

“I don´t see what´s wrong”, Omi said while looking through the papers. “It seems quite alright to me.” Placing the document on the table again he turned to leave again.

“If you say so,” Nakajima replied and blocked Omi´s way to the door.

“I just want to make something clear before you leave. I know you lied about Kaoru not being present and I know what you were about to do.”

Omi´s face turned to a surprised expression. Nakajima smirked.

“Let´s say I have a sixth sense for stuff like that, or maybe it´s just because your blazer is one button off. Anyway, Kaoru told me before the holidays that you two are officially going out now. I just want you to know, that I won´t tolerate it if you hurt his feelings in anyway.” Omi smiled contemptuously.

“Should I be afraid now?” he asked.

“Why do you even care? Aren´t you in love with Niwa?”

“That’s none of your business,” Hide snapped, “but Kaoru is a dear friend to me and I just want him to be happy.”

“You don´t need to tell me. I have already been in love with him before you even knew him”, Omi said and pushed Hide to the side to leave the room.

*

He directly returned to the treasury, adjusting his clothes on the way.

_That had been really embarrassing_ , he thought. Kaoru was still lying on the sofa when he entered. He had turned to the side, hands buried in a pillow under his head and was fast asleep. Omi smiled at the sight. Kaoru was so cute when he was sleeping.

_I wonder if he will be mad at me when he awakes_. _But it is a bit strange that he is sleeping again_ , Omi thought and took a blanket from the backrest of the couch. _He should have caught up on sleep last night_. _Maybe he did catch a cold when he was walking around in the rain two days ago._ He adjusted the blanket over his friend and then reached out a hand to slightly touch Kaoru´s forehead. It felt pretty normal and with a relieved sigh he went to prepare some tea.

 

Sunday (07.09)

They hadn´t continued last evening from where Hide had interrupted, because Kaoru had almost instantly fallen asleep again on his friend´s bed while the grey head was still in the bathroom. Omi now suspected, that his friend had stayed up the last night, too, even if he couldn´t see any reason why he should have done so.

*

After lunch Kaoru had went to his room to ‘prepare some things for class tomorrow’ as he had put it, but when he hadn´t returned after one hour Omi decided to go and look for him.

When no one answered the door after he had knocked several times he went to fetch the spare key Kaoru had given him from his room. Maybe he was overreacting a little but it didn´t hurt to make sure. Of course Kaoru wasn´t in his room and Omi really started to worry now. It wasn´t like Kaoru was obliged to always tell him where he was going and what he was doing, but until now he had always done so without being asked to. Suddenly disappearing or staying up all night like he had done recently and on top of that afterwards trying to fool Omi with strange excuses, like having to do already finished homework, was highly unusual for him.

*

First Omi returned to the treasury but when Kaoru wasn´t there either he started to search all over campus. Now that all the students returned to the academy there were plenty of people around to ask, but sadly no one had seen the Queen. He even went to such lengths to go and ask Nakajima but when he entered the student council the black head wasn´t present and Niwa couldn´t provide any real help either.

He was just walking down the corridor of the science classrooms when he heard someone calling out his name. He turned and saw the school´s biology teacher Umino Satoshi walking towards him. As usual he was carrying his overweight cat and his face showed an overly cheerful expression.

“Konnichiwa, Sensei,” Omi greeted. He often helped the teacher with his computer and with the time they had become good friends. Satoshi was an interesting person if one got to know him better and didn´t mistake him for an elementary school kid and Omi really enjoyed talking to him.

“You didn´t happen to see Kaoru?” he asked.

“No, actually I was in my lab until now,” the teacher replied apologetically.

“I just remembered I have something to give to you when I saw you walking by through the open door.” He put down his cat to the floor and reached into the pocket of his oversized lab coat, producing a rectangular present wrapped in pale purple paper.

“You don´t have to open it right now, it´s just some chocolates,” he said and gave Omi the package.

“It is your birthday today, isn´t it,” he asked unsettled when he noticed Omi´s surprised expression.

“Ehh, Hai,” Omi hurried to confirm. “Arigatô gozaimasu, Sensei.”

“Alright then”, Satoshi smiled again.

“I still have some things to do. See you.” He picked up his cat again and returned to his room. “See you,” Omi mumbled, still staring at the present his hand.

_Really, how can someone forget his own Birthday_ , he scolded himself mentally. A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he quickly hurried back to his dorm room, just shortly stopping by at the treasury to drop Umino´s present.

*

It was dark inside when Omi opened the door to his room even though it was still bright outside. He reached for the light switch, but a hand caught his own in midway.

“I thought you would never show up,” Kaoru said and closed the door behind his friend. Now Omi noticed that the room wasn´t entirely dark, as he had first thought. Kaoru had closed the curtains, but put up some candles that spread a warm, comfortable light. In the dim shine he could now see his friends face, a broad smile on it.

“O-tanjobi omedetô,” Kaoru said and pulled Omi into a short embrace.

“Arigatô,” he replied with a sheepish grin.

“I totally forgot about it.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Kaoru teased. He sat down on the bed and pulled Omi beside him. The nightstand was decorated with a blanket and some flowers and in the middle stood a small white cake topped with strawberries, similar to the ones you could buy in the shops for Christmas. Omi gestured towards the cake.

“So that´s what you were doing this afternoon? I was really worried when I couldn´t find you, but you just went into town to buy me a cake?

Arigatô, Kaoru,” he repeated and briefly kissed his friend´s cheek before he reached out to pick one of the strawberries from the cake. Kaoru took out a present from under Omi´s pillow and gave it to the grey head. “There you go,” he said smiling. The package was square, wrapped in green paper and fastened with a dark blue ribbon. The content felt soft to the touch, so it obviously wasn´t a book Omi realized relieved. He carefully pulled at the bow to reveal the present. It was a piece of fabric striped in different shades of grey with some smaller lines of blue in between.

“A scarf,” Omi said, when he had unfolded the clothing completely.

“Hai, you always complained last winter that the scarf you had bought was so itchy.”

“You remember that? I´m honestly impressed.

That´s a great present, Kaoru. Thank you very much and you picked a nice color, too.” The pink head smiled. Omi rarely wore anything colorful. Most of his clothes were black, grey or in the best case dark blue or white. The only exception, of course, was the school uniform.

“What´s that,” Omi was holding the scarf in front of his eyes to inspect it more closely.

“It looks odd, somehow, especially at the color changes. Did you… ,” he stopped, realization dawning in his eyes.

“You made that yourself, right?”

“Yes. I got the idea when Keita showed us his little teddy and then so I asked Kazuki for help. But I think it turned out quite well”, he said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Of course it did,” Omi assured and wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

“It´s not perfect, but that makes it unique and I´m honored, albeit a little upset, too, that you sacrificed two nights of sleep to do this.

“I´m glad you like it,” Kaoru said happily.

“I do,” Omi buried his hands in Kaoru´s hair and turned his friend´s face to kiss him.

“Don´t you wanna try the cake first?” Kaoru asked halfheartedly, his hands already clenching at Omi´s back while the grey head pushed him down onto the mattress.

“No, right now I only want you. Just where exactly did we leave off yesterday when Hide disturbed us?”

 

 


End file.
